Fue en un baile de Navidad
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Una tierna historia de romance en navidad TERMINADO
1. Así comenzó

Capítulo 1: "Así comenzó"  
  
Nota introductoria: Las cosas entre dos asteriscos "**" son la narración del personaje de un hecho pasado.  
  
**Era el quinto curso en la escuela de magia Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Debo decir que estaba nervioso, para animar un poco las cosas, el director en ese tiempo, Albus Dumbledore, decidió organizar un baile para celebrar la navidad con animo. Se venían tiempos difíciles, que no vale la pena mencionar, solo amargaría mi historia.  
  
El baile era de parejas, y claro, todos estaba preocupados al no tener a quien invitar. Yo, por supuesto, ya tenia en la mira a la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts.... Pero ya no estaba disponible...**  
  
  
  
- Ja, ja - interrumpe mi relato mi adorable esposa - te pasas de simpático, cariño.  
  
- Lo sé - le contesto en tono alegre y juguetón.  
  
- ¿Y no invitaste a mi mami? - pregunta la pelirroja en los brazos de mi mujer. Al observarla, me parece el ser mas inocente sobre la Tierra. Siempre preguntando el porque de las cosas... definitivamente eso lo saco a su mamá.  
  
- A eso voy, linda, ten paciencia... - trato de calmarla... - ¿En que me quede?  
  
- Que buena memoria - exclama un joven al lado de mi jovial esposa, con ojos verdes y gafas - ¿Quieres que yo lo cuente?  
  
- No, gracias - reparo molesto - puedo hacerlo solo.  
  
Acomodando mis ideas de nuevo, sigo con el relato. **Tengo que admitir que me vi muy lento, pero no me atrevía a pedirle a la chica que me interesaba el ser mi pareja. Pensaba que solo me veía como amigo, y que jamás tendría ojos para verme... sentimentalmente hablando.  
  
Así pues, con furia, veía como otros la devoraban con la mirada, apuesto a que mas de uno de esos imbeciles quería invitarla al baile, que estúpidos, ¿Como se atrevían a ver a MI chica con esos ojos pervertidos? ¡Parvada de idiotas! ¡¡Si pudiera iba y les partía la...!!**  
  
  
  
- Cariño - me interrumpe de nuevo mi esposa - creo que te has desviado del tema...  
  
- Cierto - admití con un poco de vergüenza, al ver que todos me observaban con sorna. Ni me di cuenta de que había apretado los puños de la furia, el solo recordarlo me hace enojar... Imaginen en ese tiempo...  
  
- ¿Vas a seguir o que? - se queja una pelirroja, bastante altanera, debo decir.  
  
- No lo apresures - me defiende el chico de gafas - o volverá a empezar, y si lo hace, me daré de topes en la pared mas cercana.  
  
- Chistoso - le correspondí sarcásticamente.  
  
- Papi, sigue con la historia - me pide la pequeña pelirroja, con sus ojos marrones preciosos. ¿Como negarme ante esa mirada tan angelical?  
  
  
  
**Bien, después de un tiempo, decidí decirle mis sentimientos a la chica. Quizás por un error en la percepción de la realidad, me haría caso...**  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué? - cuestiona la pequeña al no entender mis ultimas palabras.  
  
- Quiso decir que a lo mejor por algún milagro le diría que si - agrego la pelirroja altanera, y además de todo metiche.  
  
Si las miradas mataran, creo que una en especifico me hubiera fulminado de inmediato. No puedo evitar el reír, siempre me he llevado de esta manera con la pelirroja... de hecho creo que es mi forma de simpatizar con los demás, provocándolos y teniendo fieras discusiones. Excepto con el chico de gafas... con ese jamás tuve el predicamento de no saber como actuar. Debo admitirlo, con la pelirroja es porque nos unen lazos de sangre, la confianza que le tengo para decir las cosas es demasiada. Con mi esposa es porque jamás supe como comportarme de otra manera con las chicas... especialmente con chicas tan hermosas como ella.  
  
Aunque puedo ser muy adorable de vez en cuando ^^  
  
- Cariño - dice suavemente mi esposa - ¿La historia?  
  
- ¡¡¡Ah, si!!! - recupero el aplomo - sigamos, sigamos.  
  
**Armándome de valor, entre a la sala común. Y ahí estaba ella, enfrascada en uno de sus libros pesados, que fácilmente mata a alguien si se lo avienta en la cabeza... **  
  
  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír, mi mujer frunce el entrecejo, molesta. No dudo que si tuviera ese libro a la mano, me lo lanzaba sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
  
  
**... y no notaba siquiera mi presencia. No era raro, siempre tenia que moverla para que pudiera regresar a la realidad. Pero esta vez iba decidido a decirle todo, sin importar la respuesta, arriesgándome a tal punto, que nada ni nadie importaba mas que ella.... Me acerque, y puse mi mano en su cabello. Ella levanto la mirada, extrañada... y al verla me di cuenta de que era el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra. Ni que decir, estaba enamorado... Así que di un gran respiro, y al fin dije:  
  
- "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, como mi novia?"  
  
Ella se turbo un poco, y comenzó a tartamudear. Definitivamente la tome por sorpresa. Después de repetir varias palabras sin sentido, me miro, y asintió con una felicidad radiante. Era obvio que no pensaba que tan apuesto pelirrojo iba a invitarla a salir...**  
  
  
  
- Amor - me mira duramente mi esposa - eso no fue lo que paso.  
  
- Si, cuéntalo bien - exige la pelirroja.  
  
- A mi me gusta mas esta versión - dice el chico de gafas - al menos no luce como un completo imbecil.  
  
- ¡OYE! - debo decir que me siento insultado - ¡YO NO ME COMPORTE COMO UN IMBECIL!  
  
- Por favor, hermanito - se burla la pelirroja - es la maldición de nuestra familia. Ser completamente tímidos con las personas a las que amamos. Pero claro, como yo soy una chica, fue algo tentador y adorable, ¿O no, amorcito?  
  
La pelirroja se acerca al chico de gafas, y le da un beso en los labios. Debo decir que tanta cursilería me dan ganas de vomitar.  
  
- ¿Entonces eso no fue lo que paso? - pregunta la pequeña ante nuestra discusión.  
  
- No, Eli, esperemos que tu papi lo cuente bien, o yo terminare la historia, y no le va a agradar el final.  
  
Al ver la mirada de mi mujer, me doy cuenta de que va en serio.  
  
- Esta bien - me resigno - lo contare como es.  
  
No puedo evitar decepcionarme un poco. Quería ponerme como un héroe frente a mi hija, y que no pensara que su padre era un tímido y celoso de primera.... Pero el chico de gafas tiene razón, fui un completo imbecil, y mi hija debe saber los puntos débiles de su maravilloso y espléndido padre.  
  
- ¿Cariño?  
  
Suspirando, me veo en la penosa necesidad de seguir contando la historia como realmente sucedió.  
  
  
  
**Al verla en la sala común, me pensaba en una y mil maneras de como invitarla a salir. Eligiendo mentalmente la mas adecuada, camino lentamente hacia ella.... cada vez me acerco mas, y voy tomando valor con cada paso que doy, hasta que..... **  
  
  
  
Guardo silencio. ¿Como poner esto, sin lucir como un idiota? Vamos, piensa, piensa, piensa... debe haber una manera... ¡Ya sé! ¡Peeves se cruzo en mi camino y quiso hacerme una maldad! ¡Jejeje... esa es buena! ^^  
  
- Ya, te tropezaste con una mochila, y caíste encima de ella - dice la pelirroja, cortándome la inspiración.  
  
- ¡¡¡POR QUE DIJISTE ESO!! - le grito molesto.  
  
- Porque te estabas tardando en seguir, hermanito, y francamente, yo tengo hambre.  
  
- ¿Quien deja una mochila en la sala común de todos modos? - me defiendo, en vista de que mi pretexto sobre Peeves ha quedado arruinado.  
  
- Ups - murmura el chico de gafas.  
  
- ¿Fuiste tu? ¿Y no tuviste la gentileza de decirme en todo este tiempo?  
  
- Es que nunca me dijiste con que te tropezaste - exclama trágicamente el ojiverde - solo que habías caído frente a ella, y que luciste como un estúpido... en lo cual estoy totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
- Y yo - se anexa la pelirroja.  
  
- ^^ - sonríe mi esposa, obviamente agregándose también a la causa.  
  
- Oigan... ¿Y la historia? - se queja de nuevo Eli.  
  
- ¿Lo ven? Déjenme continuar, pero hija, recuerda esto... tu papi es un humano con debilidades...  
  
- Con eso te quiere decir que actuó como un tonto... - la pelirroja se estaba buscando un escarmiento, sin duda alguna.  
  
- ¬¬ - es todo lo que puedo contestar.  
  
  
  
**Bueno... ya lo dijeron, me tropecé con una mochila, y caí frente a ella. Por la fuerza, hice que se recostara totalmente, quedando encima de ella, y creo que no debo agregar que los dos estábamos mas rojos que nada. Al parecer ninguno sabe que decir, hasta que ella abre sus dulces labios y dice:  
  
- "¿Piensas quitarte alguna vez? Déjame decirte que no estas tan livianito"  
  
¬¬..... ella no sabia nada de momentos románticos, en lugar de decir 'Te amo, ven conmigo al baile de navidad', noooo, mejor me dice que estoy gordo... ¿En que cabeza cabe? ¡Que falta de romanticismo, por Dios!**  
  
  
  
- Pues era verdad - dice mi esposa - estabas pesado, y no te quitabas.  
  
- ¡Pudiste pedirlo mas amablemente! - exigí.  
  
- ¡Lo dudo, de la única manera en la que me escuchabas era si te gritaba!  
  
- ¬¬.... Además no estaba pesado... vamos, si era pura masa masculina.  
  
- Querrás decir 'grasa' masculina - se burla la pelirroja, acercándose a mi y golpeando mi estomago suavemente.  
  
¿¿Como se atreve?? Bueno, si, me he descuidado un poco desde que me case y nació Eli, pero aun conservo mi figura varonil resultado de varios entrenamientos de Quidditch.... Soy un galán, admitámoslo ^-^  
  
Al ver que todos tienen su mirada en mi, me doy cuenta de que es hora de seguir con la historia.  
  
  
  
**Continuando.... Me levante, entre furioso y apenado, y la ayude con el libro que quedo entre nosotros... sino hubiéramos estado en contacto directamente, cuerpo a cuerpo.... eso no me hubiera desagradado en nada.... ^¬^**  
  
  
  
- ¡Cómo dices eso, pervertido! - me grita mi hermana.  
  
- Las hormonas se alborotan a esa edad, amor - defiende de nuevo el chico de gafas - y con tan tentador cuerpo...  
  
- ¡OYEME! - me enojo. Solo YO puedo tener pensamientos pervertidos de mi chica.  
  
Todos observan a mi mujer, la cual esta totalmente sonrojada. Se ve hermosa cuando se apena, realmente como una Diosa.  
  
- Mami... ¿Qué son hormonas? - pregunta inocentemente Eli.  
  
Todos nos miramos, sin saber que contestar.  
  
- Son.... - mi esposa piensa detenidamente que decirle a la niña - son unas cosas que tiene tu cuerpo, y que hace que te agraden las personas.  
  
- Ahhhh.... ¡Entonces estoy llena de hormonas, porque me agradan muchas personas!  
  
Todos ríen ante el comentario de mi pequeña Elizabeth. Tan inocente y llena de vida. Mi otra Diosa, sin duda alguna.  
  
- Si, amor, estas llena de hormonas - le dice mi mujer, besándola en la frente.  
  
- Bueno, me gustaría que continuaras con la historia sin tus comentarios lujuriosos - me advierte la pelirroja.  
  
- Lo INTENTARE, pero no prometo nada ^.^  
  
- Hombres - suspiran la pelirroja y mi mujer al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
  
**Una vez que le di el libro, ambos nos miramos en silencio.  
  
- "¿Se te ofrecía algo?"  
  
Me observa curiosa, con esa mirada que a mi me encanta, y que siempre me derrite.  
  
- "Ahw... si, yo.... esteeeee..... yo..... mi.... baile.... acompañar.... ¿Sabes?"  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
Al parecer no entendió mis claras palabras, ¿Pues en que idioma estaba hablando, que no me entendía?**  
  
  
  
- En el idioma del amooooor - se burla mi hermana.  
  
- ¿Claras palabras? - repite mi esposa, sarcástica - ¡Si con trabajos armaste una oración!  
  
- ¡Tu no entiendes nada de palabras claves!  
  
- Ehhh... ¿Y que hay de la historia? - agrega el chico de gafas.  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy....  
  
  
  
**Ella me observa detenidamente y con duda. No sé que decirle, me había quedado en blanco, y todas las posibles ideas que tenia de pedirle que fuera mi pareja en el baile de navidad se habían ido de repente.  
  
- "¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
Su amable pregunta me desconcertó mas. Siempre tan preocupada por mi, tan entregada.... Era ahora o nunca.  
  
- "¿Q-quiero saber si te gustaría....?"  
  
- "¡¡Ya nos enteramos!!"  
  
Una voz chillona interrumpe mi proposición. Una chica de trenza larga y con muchas pulseras entra a la sala común, y corre hacia mi chica con aire feliz.  
  
- "¿De que hablas, Parvarti?" - pregunta ella, un poco turbada.  
  
- "¡Ay, no te hagas! - la chica la codea picaramente en el estomago - vas a ir al baile de Navidad con...."  
  
- "Después hablamos de eso" - interrumpe ella.  
  
Obviamente no quería decirlo frente a mi. ¿Por qué sería? ¡¡Ahhh, si, debe ser porque me puse furioso!! ¡Otro idiota se me había adelantado! Solo necesitaba saber el nombre para ir a darle su merecido...  
  
Ambas se quedan en silencio, pero como siempre me pasa cuando estoy furioso, no medí mis palabras.  
  
- "Vamos, ¿Por qué discutirlo después? Yo también quiero saber con quien vas?" - al decirlo no puedo evitar que la furia me invada poco a poco.  
  
- "N-no... no creo que quieras saberlo..." - estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.  
  
- "Si, si quiero" - contesto escuetamente.  
  
- "Es que..." - ella evitaba a toda costa decirme.  
  
- "No tiene nada de malo - dice Parvarti. ¿Y a ella quien la mete? - vas a ir con Yanik Trelwer, eres la chica mas afortunada de todo el colegio" - sonreía bobamente Patil.  
  
Apreté los puños con furia. ¿¿Así que iba con Trelwer?? ¿¿Con ese bobo Hufflepuff, que aparte de todo tenia la fama de ser el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts?? ¿¿CON ESE ENGENDRO?? ¿¿CON ESE IDIOTA CARA DE CHULAPO, DIENTES DE....??**  
  
  
  
- Cariño - me interrumpe temerosa mi esposa - ya no deberías enojarte con Yanik... después de todo ya paso ^^U  
  
- Si... pero aun no le perdono que te haya invitado... imbecil...  
  
- Los celos: Característicos de la familia - se pone a filosofar la pelirroja.  
  
- Si, si, como sea...  
  
  
  
  
  
**No pude evitar molestarme con ella. ¿Por qué? ¡¡Porque no iba a ir conmigo al baile!! ¿Como se había atrevido a decirle a otro que si?  
  
- "Yo..." - trato de defenderse.  
  
- "¿Vas con Trelwer?" - fue lo único que atine a decir.  
  
- "P-pues... me lo pidió esta tarde, pero aun no le digo que si"  
  
- "¿Y que te detiene? ¡Si es tan guapo como dicen, deberías estar ansiosa por ir con él! ¿No?"  
  
Ella comienza a molestarse.  
  
- "Creí que alguien mas me lo pediría, pero veo que eso no será posible, solo se fija en chicas bonitas y con buen cuerpo, supongo que yo no entro en sus requisitos de chica ideal" - dice totalmente enojada y dolida.  
  
- "Tienes razón, no entras" - le contesto secamente, sin mirarla.  
  
Había sido el colmo. Ella, molesta, levanto su libro del sillón, y me miro de una forma que me hizo sentir como el mas miserable de los hombres. ¿¿Por qué le había dicho eso?? ¡Que estúpido!  
  
- "Supongo que tienes razón" - es todo lo que me dice.  
  
La veo como sube las escaleras rápidamente, desapareciendo. Parvarti me mira de una manera extraña.... Creo que estaba enojada.**  
  
  
  
- ¿Creo? ¡¡Claro que estaba enojada!! - la pelirroja me veía con furia también.  
  
- Te pasaste - me dice el ojiverde - no puedes negarlo.  
  
- Si, ya sé, fui un tonto, pero deben entender que eran los celos.  
  
- Pero los demás no somos adivinos, y yo me sentí miserable todo ese tiempo - recuerda mi esposa con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
Al observarla, me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Trato de justificarme, pero ahí no tuve piedad, y la heri profundamente. Aun me culpo por eso, pero ella me perdono, con su enorme bondad... con su enorme amor.  
  
- Amor... - me llama ella - esta en el pasado, además todo termino bien - trata de animarme, cosa que logra con su enorme sonrisa.  
  
Asiento lentamente, dispuesto a seguir con la historia.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Me quede parado en la sala común, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Al poco tiempo bajo mi mejor amigo, Harry, y me hizo subir a los dormitorios. Cuando se entero de lo que había pasado, solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
- "¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Tu también le gustas" - me animaba.  
  
- "Pues no lo parece, si va al baile con ese...."  
  
- "¿Acaso se lo pediste?"  
  
- "N-no... ¡Pero estaba a punto!"  
  
- "Pero no se lo pediste"  
  
- "No"  
  
- "¿Lo ves?"  
  
- "Harry... ¿Como pudiste...? ¿Como tuviste el valor de invitar a Ginny?"  
  
Mi amigo me observa, en silencio.  
  
- "Creo que fue un impulso. Vi como Colin Creevey queria invitarla... y no pude soportarlo".  
  
- "Soy un idiota" - digo al fin.  
  
- "Todos lo sabemos" - me reconforta mi amigo. No tiene mucho éxito.  
  
- "Hablare con ella... le diré lo que siento"  
  
- "Por ahora duerme, si tu no tienes sueño, yo si"  
  
Mi amigo se acuesta y corre la cortina de su cama, dejándome con mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan insensible? Me dolía verla así, pero también me dolía que fuera con otro chico. ¿Es que no era claro que yo la amaba? ¿Que yo quería ser el único chico en su vida?**  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡La cena!!! - exclama mi mujer, levantándose de golpe, y dándome a la niña.  
  
- ¡Te dije que ya era hora de ir a vigilarla! - agrega la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie también, y yendo a la cocina con mi esposa.  
  
- Papi.... ¿Seguirás contándome la historia?  
  
- Claro, en cuanto regresen tu mami y tu tía, ¿Si?  
  
- Siiii ^^  
  
Pongo a Eli frente a la chimenea, y se pone a mover su varita de juguete.  
  
- Hubieras traído a James - le digo al chico de gafas.  
  
- Es que Ginny y yo pensábamos tener una noche libre - justifica - pero nos invitaron a la cena de navidad....  
  
- ¿Donde lo dejaste?  
  
- Con Sirius... le encanta hacerla de niñero, Remus tambien estaba feliz. No me atreví a quitarles a James, después de todo en un año mas se va a Hogwarts.  
  
- Ni digas, Eli lo va a extrañas como no tienes idea.  
  
- Lo sé... pero pronto ira a Hogwarts también.  
  
- Si...  
  
Ante este comentario, no puedo evitar ver a mi niña. Estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, y pronto se iría de mi lado.... Solo espero que su curso escolar no sea tan agitado como el nuestro lo fue en su tiempo.... Ojala y las chicas puedan salvar la cena, para seguir con la historia, pero mientras me pondré a jugar ajedrez con mi cuñado... Después de todo, siempre le gano ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
^^U.... Bueno, he aquí un fic navideño, dedicado especialmente a todo el que lo lea (profundo, ¿No?).  
  
Pienso hacerlo de capítulos, creo que solo serán 3, pero de todos modos espero que les guste la idea, y gracias a todo aquel que lo lea.  
  
Espero que les guste la primera parte, no soy buena en narraciones personales ^^U 


	2. Arreglando las cosas

Capítulo 2: "Arreglando las cosas"  
  
- Gracias a Dios pudimos salvar la cena - se alegra mi mujer, regresando a la sala.  
  
- Si, sino te hubiéramos matado - sonríe la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿A mi? - debo decir que me siento ofendido - ¿Yo que tengo que ver?  
  
- Por obligarnos a escuchar tu boba historia.... - se sigue quejando la pelirroja.  
  
- La cual aun no acabo de contar...  
  
- Apenas que iba ganando en ajedrez... - dice el chico de gafas.  
  
- Solo en tus sueños me ganarías - me jacto. Vamos, soy el mejor ^^  
  
- Mami.... ¿Puede seguir mi papi con la historia? - Eli se acerca a mi esposa, y la abraza.  
  
- Claro, nena... esperemos que tu tía pueda aguantar un tiempo mas ^^  
  
- Pues que otra me queda - la pelirroja toma asiento en uno de los sillones - espero que seas breve...  
  
- Lo seré.... jejeeee.... - no puedo evitar reirme, ahora haré mas larga la historia, lo bueno es que no soy rencoroso.  
  
- Te escuchamos, entonces - concede el chico de gafas. No sabe como agradezco su permiso.  
  
- Será interesante ver como es que actuabas como un tonto ^^ - sonríe mi mujer.  
  
- Pretenderé que no escuche eso - correspondo molesto.  
  
- ¿Quieres que lo diga mas alto, cariño? - pregunta cordial mi esposa.  
  
- ¬¬.... no....  
  
  
  
** Continuando... después de lo que paso en la sala común, era muy raro que me encontrara con ella. En cierta forma, parecía que me rehuía... **  
  
  
  
- Oye... - me interrumpo al recordar eso - siempre tuve esa duda, ¿Me rehuías?  
  
- P-pues... veras... - mi esposa se sonroja como niña pequeña.  
  
- Ay, vamos, ya dile - apoya la pelirroja - entre mas pronto le digas, mas pronto comeremos...  
  
- Veo que estas hambrienta, amor - sonríe el chico de gafas, abrazando a la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Y que querías? Este hombre no nos dejo comer ni un pan....  
  
- No probaran nada hasta la cena oficial ¬¬ - les recuerdo.  
  
- :_____: - la pelirroja me muestra su lengua - cruel.  
  
- No desvíes del tema - reclamo a la pelirroja - ¿Me rehuías?  
  
La pelirroja observa a mi esposa, y se encoge de hombros.  
  
- Lo intente...  
  
- Gracias - agrega mi mujer.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece? - dice el chico de gafas - siempre han estado en complicidad...  
  
- ¡Claro! - exclama la pelirroja como si fuera algo obvio - ustedes no son los únicos que traman cosas...  
  
- ¿Y? - sigo esperando la respuesta de mi esposa.  
  
- B-bueno... si, la verdad si te rehuía...  
  
- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! - mi momento victorioso no me llenaba de felicidad como hubiera esperado - oye... ¿Por qué?  
  
- Es que sentía que si te volvía a ver, me soltaría a llorar... y no quería darte esa satisfacción de nuevo...  
  
- Orgullosa hasta la muerte - dice la pelirroja con una risita.  
  
- En eso nos parecemos - reflexiono.  
  
Es cierto, si hay algo que me atrajo desde el principio de mi mujer, fue su orgullo y su altivez. Aunque claro, yo también soy, así somos perfectos ^^, nos complementamos, y sabemos acoplarnos sin la necesidad de pelear.... o quizás peleando bastante.  
  
- Cariño - interrumpe mi esposa - ¿Que tiene que ver con la historia?  
  
- ¡¡Ahhh, la historia!! - siempre que me pongo a pensar en silencio, se me olvida la historia - bien, continuare.  
  
  
  
** Le pedía constantemente a Harry que nos reuniera. Quería disculparme, pero ella no me daba oportunidad. Si por alguna razón nos encontrábamos, me saludaba secamente, y no me miraba a los ojos. Realmente me sentía miserable. Había hecho mal, lo sé, pero si no me dejaba disculparme, ¿Como íbamos a arreglar las cosas?  
  
- "Tienes que tomarla desprevenida" - me aconsejaba Harry.  
  
- "Si fuera tan fácil" - me lamentaba.  
  
- "No seas tonto, debes tener mas valentía"  
  
- "¡Yo no le tengo miedo!"  
  
- "¿Y entonces como es que no has hablado con ella?"  
  
- "Es que.... me va a gritar :____: "  
  
- "¬¬.... "  
  
- "Esta bien, esta bien... sé lo que tengo que hacer, solo espero el momento oportuno"  
  
- "¿Qué tal ahora? Esta en una de las jardineras..."  
  
- "¿Y tu como sabes?" - pregunto inocentemente.  
  
- "Una chica como ella no pasa desapercibida fácilmente... además me lo dijo ^^"  
  
- "¬¬.... ¿Como que 'una chica como ella'?"  
  
- "^^U.... anda, anda, ve, pierdes el tiempo"  
  
- "¬¬.... no olvidare esto, tendrás que explicarlo"  
  
- "Clarooo"....  
  
**  
  
  
  
- Y nunca lo explicaste, por cierto - le reclamo al chico de gafas.  
  
- Ya paso mucho tiempo ^^  
  
- ¬¬.... explícalo.  
  
- Eras el único ciego que no veía que ella ya se había convertido en una chica hermosa...  
  
Mi mujer se sonroja.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Que tan hermosa? - la pelirroja se acerca peligrosamente al chico de gafas.  
  
- Esteeee... no tan hermosa como tu ^^  
  
- ¿Ahhh, si? - mi mujer le sonríe picaramente.  
  
- ¿Ves lo que provocas? - me reclama el chico de gafas.  
  
- Ahora yo ¬¬ - no es mi culpa, se lo merece por pervertido.  
  
Pero en algo tenia razón. en el fondo, nunca quise admitir que mi mujer había dejado de ser la niña nerd que se sabia todas las respuestas de los exámenes, y se convirtió en una chica hermosa, siendo notado por todos.  
  
El problema fue que como yo no lo admitía, quería que los demás NO lo admitieran, al menos no hasta que yo me diera el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos. No pedía nada, pero estos calenturientos no pudieron esperarse ¬¬.... idiotas.... aun tengo ganas de partirle la cara a uno de ellos.  
  
- Amor - me interrumpe mi mujer - ¿De nuevo pensando en golpear a alguien?  
  
No note que mis puños se apretaron conteniendo la furia. Era inevitable, siempre que recuerdo eso, recuerdo a la bola de imbeciles que trataron de quitarme a MI mujer.  
  
- Si - respondo al fin.  
  
- Uy, ya esta gruñendo - se queja la pelirroja -ahora nunca terminara.  
  
- Papi, yo quiero saber que pasa... - me pide Eli con voz tierna.  
  
De nuevo: ¿Como resistirse a eso? Había sacado el encanto de su madre, sin duda alguna.  
  
- Esta bien, seguiré... - sonrío al fin. Mi pequeña siempre tiene ese efecto en mi.  
  
  
  
** Me dirigí a las jardineras, y la vi sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo. Siempre hace eso cuando quiere distraerse.... de hecho siempre hace eso ^^.... ejem... como sea, me siento a su lado, pero ella esta tan ensimismada, que no se da cuenta de mi presencia.  
  
- "Hola" - digo al fin, para hacerme notar.  
  
Ella se turba un poco, y voltea a verme.  
  
- "Hola" - contesta secamente, y se levanta de golpe. La detengo de un brazo.  
  
- "No te vayas.... ¿Podemos hablar?"  
  
Ella me mira sorprendida, y parece dudar. Al fin asiente lentamente, y de nuevo toma asiento a mi lado.  
  
- "Te escucho" - me dice ella.  
  
En realidad me quede en blanco. Siempre me pasaba cuando estaba nervioso.  
  
- "¿Estas bien?" - pregunta ella, al ver que no hablo.  
  
- "S-si.... quisiera.... quisiera disculparme" - digo al fin.  
  
- "¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?"  
  
- "Sé que te lastime la ultima vez que hablamos... no pensé lo que decía, realmente lo siento, puedo ser un imbecil en ocasiones"  
  
- "¿En ocasiones?" - pregunta ella, sonriendo.  
  
Con eso sabia que me había perdonado.  
  
- "¿Entonces me disculpas?"  
  
- "Claro... no tengo que disculparte, en parte fue mi culpa también, jamás debí ponerme así, soy una exagerada"  
  
Eso es lo que me gustaba de nosotros. Cuando nos disculpábamos, lo hacíamos los dos.  
  
- "Y.... ¿Siempre si iras con Trelwer?" - pregunto, esperando que me diga que no.  
  
- "Si... se lo dije ayer..."  
  
Su respuesta me decepciona totalmente, pero lo merezco por idiota.  
  
- "¿Y tu ya tienes pareja?" - me pregunta cordial.  
  
- "No.... pero tengo un par de prospectos a la vista" - digo tratando de aparentar serenidad. En esos momentos hasta Myrtle la lloran hubiera sido buena opción.  
  
- "Entonces espero que vayas con alguna de ellas.... aunque si debo ser sincera, me hubiera gustado ser tu pareja"  
  
Ante esto, me turbo totalmente, y me sonrojo en sobremanera. ¿Me estaba bromeando acaso?  
  
- "¿Q-que?" - es lo único que atino a decir.  
  
- "Si" - dice ella tranquilamente - "Eres mi amigo, y hubiera sido mas fácil"  
  
- "A mi...." - quiero decirle que yo también quisiera ir con ella, que la he amado todo este tiempo, pero las palabras se quedan en mi boca y no se atreven a salir.  
  
- "¿A ti que?" - pregunta ella, curiosa.  
  
- "A mi también.... porque yo te am...."  
  
- "¡¡Hola!!"  
  
Hablando de burros sin cerebro, llega Yanik Trelwer, interrumpiéndonos.  
  
- "Hola, Yanik" - saluda ella, un poco decepcionada.  
  
- "Solo venia a decirte que nos vemos en el gran comedor a las ocho, ya veras que la pasaras bien"  
  
El muy estúpido le da un beso en la mejilla.... ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! ¡¡¡LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!!! y ella solo sonríe bobamente.... ¡¡Era para que lo hubiera abofeteado!!  
  
- "Si, esta bien" - responde ella.  
  
- "Hasta ese entonces"  
  
Que bueno que el idiota se aleja, sino le hubiera dado su merecido.  
  
- "Ojala y te diviertas" - le digo en tono molesto, poniéndome de pie.  
  
- "No te enojes" - me pide ella.  
  
- "No me enojo, te deseo lo mejor con tu amado Trelwer" - me alejo sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso? Como siempre, echo a perder las oportunidades... ¡¡Pero ella no tenia porque besarlo!!**  
  
  
  
- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? - me reclama mi mujer - ¡No le pedí exactamente que me besara!  
  
- ¡Debiste abofetearlo! - exclame ofendido.  
  
- ¿Abofetearlo? - repite la pelirroja en tono trágico - ¡Tan guapo él! ¡No sabes como te envidio! ¡Ya hubiera querido yo que me besara alguien como él!  
  
- ¬¬ - el chico de gafas y yo nos miramos molestos. Realmente no ayudaba a la causa.  
  
- ¿Así que hubieras querido ser besada por ese imbecil? - cuestiona el ojiverde.  
  
- Ahm... - la pelirroja trata de responder algo inteligente.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? - reitero a mi esposa - ¡Era un estúpido!  
  
- Lo que pasa es que están celosos - dice mi mujer calmadamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡JAAAA!!!! - el ojiverde y yo nos burlamos - ¿Celosos? - repetimos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Si, celosos - confirma la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Yo no tengo nada de celoso! - reclama el ojiverde.  
  
- ¡Ni yo! - apoyo a mi amigo.  
  
La pelirroja y mi mujer se miran, y se ríen sarcásticamente.  
  
- ¿Qué es celoso? - pregunta Eli.  
  
- Lo sabrás cuando te enamores - le dice la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¡¡OYE!! - me ofendo - ¡Mi hija no se va a enamorar de NADIE!  
  
- Amor, algún día lo hará...  
  
- De seguro será un malandrín.... tendremos que imponer nueva regla, nada de citas sino hasta los 40...  
  
- Eli, eso es ser celoso - responde mi esposa, feliz.  
  
- Ahhhh - sonríe la niña - no te preocupes, papi, no voy a tener novio, los niños me tratan mal, y por eso me gusta golpearlos...  
  
- ¡ELI! - grita mi mujer - ya te he dicho que no golpees a nadie, mejor hazles otras maldades...  
  
- Además, eso dices ahora, pero cuando crezcas, te gustaran mucho los niños - sonríe la pelirroja.  
  
Definitivamente estaban malaconsejando a mi niña ¬¬  
  
- ¿En serio? Pero cuando crezca, yo me quiero casar con mi primo James...  
  
Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.  
  
- Nena, ¿Y por qué especialmente con tu primo?  
  
- Porque es el único niño que no me trata mal ^^  
  
- Ahhhh.... amor, pero ya veras que mas niños te trataran bien, además no te puedes casar con James, porque es tu primo....  
  
- ¿Y de verdad otros niños me trataran bien?  
  
- Si, muchos....  
  
- Espero que no demasiado bien - me quejo yo. No quiero imaginarme a mi bebe en brazos de algún pillo redomado ¬¬  
  
- Si Eli es hermosa - agrega el chico de gafas - como su mamá, no le faltaran pretendientes...  
  
- ¬¬.... prefiero que no digas eso...  
  
- Pero es la verdad...  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO PREFIERO QUE NO LA DIGAS!!!  
  
- Cariño, te sugiero que sigas con la historia, antes de que asesines a nuestros invitados...  
  
- ¬¬.... de acuerdo...  
  
  
  
** Le comente a Harry lo que había pasado, y todavía se puso de su parte.  
  
- "Deberías haberle dicho lo que sentías, y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto"  
  
- "Lo dices tan fácil, a ver, hazlo tu si tanto quieres"  
  
- "Lo haré en el baile" - sonríe ampliamente - "Ya lo planee todo"  
  
- "Yo aun no tengo pareja"  
  
- "Mmmmm.... escuche que Parvarti tampoco tenia pareja"  
  
- "¿No estarás sugiriendo que la invite, verdad?"  
  
- "No, te lo dije para que sepas los chismes de Hogwarts... ¡Claro que te lo dije por eso!"  
  
- "Después de lo que paso el año pasado con Padma... ¿Crees que acepte?"  
  
- "Ahí viene, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?"  
  
- "Porque yo..."  
  
Ni siquiera me dejo terminar, Harry se acerco a Parvarti y me jalo hacia ella.  
  
- "Ron quiere ir contigo al baile, Parvarti, ¿Qué opinas?"  
  
La hubiera invitado, pero las palabras de nuevo no salían de mi boca ¬¬.... debe haber algo mal con mi organismo.  
  
Parvarti me observa de pies a cabeza, y después a Harry. Sonríe bobamente, y asiente.  
  
- "Claro..."  
  
- "¿Lo ves? ¡Ya tienes pareja!"  
  
Me quedo sorprendido, sin saber realmente que hacer... solo asiento también.**  
  
  
  
- Oye, ¿Que se traían tu y Parvarti? - le pregunto al chico de gafas.  
  
- Me ayudo para que ustedes dos terminaran juntos - me sonríe.  
  
- ¬¬.... ¿Todos sabían que me gustaba ella?  
  
- Era obvio - dice la pelirroja.  
  
- No, mas bien TU eras obvio - me sigue sonriendo el chico de gafas.  
  
- ¬¬... como sea, al fin llego el día del baile...  
  
Hago momento de suspenso, mientras todos me observan expectantes.  
  
- Pero se los contare después, debo hablar al trabajo...  
  
Sonrío, mientras subo las escaleras. No dudo que la pelirroja no quisiera saltarme encima, pero no puedo posponer esta llamada.... O quizás si, pero mejor dejo en suspenso a mi pequeña por un rato ^^. 


	3. El Baile de Navidad

Capítulo 3: "El Baile de Navidad"  
  
Al bajar, veo a mi mujer jugando con la pequeña Eli. La pelirroja, sin embargo, discutía acaloradamente con el chico de gafas.  
  
- ¡Todavía que estamos de visita! - se queja.  
  
- Vamos, cariño, es tu hermano....  
  
- Eso no es consuelo ¬¬...  
  
- Ahí viene - anuncia mi esposa - amorcito, te encanta hacer enojar a tu pobre hermana  
  
- me regaña.  
  
- Ella se enoja porque quiere - sonrío triunfal ^^  
  
- ¬¬..... - la pelirroja me mira con sus ojos de 'voy a masacrarte'.  
  
- Si no es mucha molestia - pide el chico de gafas - ¿Puedes terminar con esto?  
  
- Deberían aprender mas sobre momentos dramáticos - me quejo en tono sarcástico.  
  
- Yo te voy a enseñar de momentos dramáticos - la pelirroja se pone de pie amenazadoramente.  
  
- No tienes sentido del humor ¬¬ - me molesto.  
  
- ¡Te voy a dar tu sentido del humor!  
  
- ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! - exige mi mujer junto con el chico de gafas.  
  
- Hermanitos tenían que ser - dice el chico de gafas, suspirando.  
  
- Si, con estos hermanos, me da gusto haber sido hija única ^^ - sonríe mi mujer.  
  
La pelirroja y yo nos miramos, y nos reimos también. Siempre habíamos sido así, aunque cuando el chico de gafas estaba conmigo, la pelirroja extrañamente cambiaba su actitud.... ¿Me pregunto si eso también me pasaba con mi esposa?... quizás la historia que le estoy contando a Eli lo compruebe, pero no hay manera en que yo me haya visto como ella... ¡Claro que no! Yo era mas intrépido y guapo ^.^  
  
- ¡LA HISTORIA! - grita la pelirroja, al punto de la exasperación.  
  
- ¡YA VOY! - le respondo molesto. Siempre tiene que estarme cortando la inspiración, que grosera ¬¬.  
  
- Papi, tengo hambre.... - se queja Eli.  
  
- Falta poco, linda, ya voy a terminar... me apurare porque tu me lo pediste - le sonrío a mi hija.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SIII!!! - la niña se pone feliz.  
  
- ¬¬ - la pelirroja me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- A petición del publico, continuare con la historia....  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
  
  
**El día del baile se acercaba, y me ponía mas y mas nervioso. No sabía exactamente porque era, si por Parvarti, si por el hecho de que no había bailado en mi vida... o por ella. ¿A quien engaño? ¡Era solo por ella! Sabia que no debía comportarme como un imbecil... **  
  
  
  
- Lo cual es difícil, cuando.... eres un imbecil - sonrie la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Tenias que vengarte, verdad? - pregunto molesto.  
  
- Pero es un imbecil adorable - defiende mi esposa.... Creo que prefiero que no me ayude.  
  
- Gracias ¬¬.... - respondo al fin.  
  
- ¿La historia? - pregunta el chico de gafas.  
  
- Si, si...  
  
  
  
**Gracias a Dios tenia una Túnica nueva. Mis hermanos me la compraron, ¿Por qué? No me lo dijeron... estaban muy raros, no supe jamás de donde sacaron el dinero, pero dijeron que era para compensarme por todo lo que me habían hecho.... Claro, como no, sigo esperando que me pidan algo... como sea, el día del baile era un alboroto. Todas las chicas hablaban de como se peinarían, y yo solo quería esfumarme... No iba a soportar verla en brazos de otro... era mucho para mi.  
  
- "Vamos, es hora de arreglarnos" - me dice Harry.  
  
- "Si" - respondo con pesar.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, solo estaba... ella. Sentada frente al fuego, y extrañamente, no leía nada... Parecía ausente.  
  
- "¡Hola!" - la saluda Harry. Yo me quedo en total silencio.  
  
Ella parece regresar, y nos observa lentamente.  
  
- "Hola" - responde en voz baja.  
  
- "¿No iras a arreglarte para el baile?" - sigue preguntando Harry.  
  
- "Justo ahora me iba... Me entere que vas con Parvarti" - me dice, posando su mirada en mi.  
  
- "Si" - respondo, regresándole la mirada.  
  
- "Que bueno que pudiste decidirte entre todas las candidatas" - me sonríe ella.  
  
Harry me mira extrañado.  
  
- "¿Candidatas?" - murmura al fin.  
  
-"Si... ya sabes... ejem... vamonos, se hace tarde"  
  
- "Nos veremos en el baile" - dice ella, levantándose del sillón.  
  
-"Si" - respondemos al mismo tiempo Harry y yo.  
  
La vemos alejarse por las escaleras, y Harry me observa de nuevo.  
  
- "¿Candidatas?" - pregunta de nuevo.  
  
- "Cállate" - le digo en voz molesta.  
  
Todos en la habitación de los chicos comienzan a arreglarse, y a hablar de sus parejas.  
  
- "¿Con Lavender de nuevo?" - pregunta Dean a Seamus.  
  
- "Si, ¿Que puedo decir? La chica me conquisto" - se ríe Seamus.  
  
- "Neville, ¿Que este año te quitaron la pareja?" - se burla Dean.  
  
- "Si, Harry me la gano" - sonríe Neville a Harry,  
  
- "Lo siento, Neville, pero Ginny es mía" - Harry se ponía en pose de triunfador.  
  
- "Oye ¬¬" - me enojo.  
  
- "¿Y con quien vas?" - pregunta Seamus.  
  
- "Con Andrea Adler, de Ravenclaw"  
  
- "¡Te fue bien, es un bombón!"  
  
- "¿Y tu, Dean?"  
  
- "Con Jennifer Murray, de Hufflepuff, ¿Y tu?"  
  
Todos posan su mirada en mi.  
  
- "Parvarti Patil" - contesto escuetamente.  
  
Todos se miran, y sueltan risitas.  
  
- "¿Qué?" - pregunto secamente.  
  
- "Creímos que ibas con Hermione" - dice al fin Seamus.  
  
- "¿Por qué?"  
  
- "Por todo lo que paso el año pasado con Krum... ¿Quien lo diría? Hermione si que es una preciosidad" - sonríe Dean.  
  
- "Ni digas, quien fuera Krum, toda una belleza" - agrega Dean.  
  
Comienzo a apretar los puños, furioso. ¿¿¿Quien les daba permiso de ver a MI chica así???**  
  
  
  
- ¿En serio eso pensaban de mi? - pregunta mi esposa, sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Claro! - exclama la pelirroja - muchos me enviaban a preguntarte si estabas interesada en tener novio ^^  
  
- Ni digas, todos los integrantes de los equipos de Quidditch me preguntaban por ti - el chico de gafas mira atentamente a mi mujer.  
  
- No sabia que me consideraban así - reflexiona mi mujer.  
  
- Y mejor que no lo supieras - digo en voz alta - todos los que se fijaban en ti eran unos idiotas...  
  
- Tu te fijaste en mi - contesta sarcástica mi esposa.  
  
- ¬¬.... fue diferente...  
  
- No, es lo mismo.... - dice la pelirroja, feliz.  
  
- ¬¬.... ¿Nos enfocamos?  
  
  
  
**Después de arreglarnos, bajamos a la sala común. No había nadie.  
  
- "De seguro nos están esperando a la entrada del gran comedor, ¿No?" - sonríe Harry.  
  
- "Supongo" - contesto molesto.  
  
- "Vamos, alégrate, es un baile..."  
  
- "Para ti es fácil decirlo... vas con la chica que amas"  
  
-"Ya que lo pones así...."  
  
- "¬¬.... este es el momento donde se supone que debes consolarme" - le exijo a mi amigo. ¡Me hacia falta apoyo moral!  
  
- "¿Ah, si?" - pregunta haciéndose el simpático - "Pero es tu culpa que no vayas con ella en primer lugar"  
  
- "¬¬.... ya cállate"  
  
- "Bueno ^^"  
  
- "Oigan" - nos interrumpe Seamus - "¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche? ¡Vamos, las damas nos esperan!"  
  
Harry me dio un codazo, y comenzamos a caminar. Por mi Parvarti podría esperar todo lo que quisiera, no era a quien yo ansiaba acompañar esa noche... Pero si ella se iba a divertir con Trelwer, yo también lo haría.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor, hay varias chicas esperando. Seamus sonríe, y se dirige a Lavender. Dean y Neville también se desaparecen, probablemente localizaron a sus parejas. Harry me golpea en el estomago - creo que ya le esta gustando eso de pegarme, por cierto - y al voltear, veo a Parvarti de pie, sonriéndome. Es una chica muy linda, no lo negare, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi chica.**  
  
  
  
- ¡Que malo eres! - exclama mi mujer - Parvarti era muy bonita.  
  
- Pero no como tu - sonrío feliz, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Creo que voy a vomitar - se burla la pelirroja.  
  
- Que tu esposo no sea romántico, no quiere decir que yo no deba serlo - le digo en tono sarcástico.  
  
- ¡Oye! - el chico de gafas me golpea en el brazo - yo soy muy romántico.  
  
- Deja de golpearme ¬¬ - me quejo.  
  
- Es que estas suavecito ^^ - se ríe el chico.  
  
- ¬¬.... ¿Que insinúas con eso?  
  
- Suavecito... gordo... bofo.... rodante... como quieras ponerlo, hermanito ^^ - la pelirroja vuelve a su habitual alegría.  
  
- No se burlen de mi gordito - defiende de nuevo mi esposa. Como odio que haga eso.  
  
- ¬¬.... dejen de calumniarme...  
  
- ¿Ahí termina la historia? - pregunta Eli.  
  
- No, amor, pero ya va a terminar....  
  
  
  
**Me acerco a Parvarti, la cual me toma del brazo. No me queda otra alternativa mas que soportarla.  
  
- "¿Y Ginny?" - pregunta Harry, ansioso.  
  
- "Esta en nuestra habitación... ella la esta ayudando" - le dijo, arqueando las cejas.  
  
- "Ahhh.... bueno, esperare"  
  
- "¿Pasamos al comedor?" - me pregunta Parvarti con voz melosa.  
  
- "¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a Ginny...? Podríamos sentarnos todos juntos" - trato de aparentar naturalidad, pero en realidad lo que quería era verla a ella.  
  
Parvarti me observa con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonríe picaramente.  
  
- "Tienes razón.... entre mas, mejor"  
  
¿O tengo mucho poder de convencimiento, o Parvarti tramaba algo? De todos modos, no tenía - ni quería - interés en averiguarlo.  
  
- "Hola..."  
  
Para rematarme. Yanik Trelwer se acerca con su pose de conquistador. Imbecil ¬¬  
  
- "Hola" - saluda Parvarti con aspavientos - "¿Esperas a...?"  
  
- "Si" - sonríe el, y Parvarti también lo hace - "¿Les molesta si los acompaño mientras espero?"  
  
- "¡Para nada!" - Parvarti me suelta de repente, y se acerca a Yanik. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
  
Harry sonríe ampliamente. ¡Algo tramaban y no me decían que era! Que malos ¬¬  
  
Escuchamos pasos acercarse, y al voltear, me quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
Era Ginny, acompañada de ella... Ginny traía una túnica azul marino, que le quedaba bien, pero como ella no era mi interés, de hecho no me importaba, si quería ir desnuda, problema de Harry...**  
  
- ¬¬.... gracias por tu interés - me reclama la pelirroja.  
  
- ^^U - sonrío, tratando de calmarla.  
  
  
  
**En cambio ella... se veía mas hermosa que el año pasado. Traía una túnica verde turquesa, y el cabello suelo, sujetado de pequeños prendedores.... Se veía nerviosa, pero realmente brillaba entre todas las chicas por su hermosura.  
  
- "Vaya" - dice Trelwer.... Idiota ¬¬  
  
- "Ginny, realmente te ves hermosa" - halaga Harry, y mas le vale.  
  
- "Gracias - se sonroja la pelirroja - "Tu también te ves muy bien"  
  
Trelwer se acerca a ella, y le ofrece su brazo.... Idiota ¬¬  
  
- "Estas bellísima" - es todo lo que dice.  
  
- "Gracias" - responde ella. No se ve feliz. ¿Quien lo estaría, con semejante idiota ¬¬?**  
  
  
  
  
  
- Amor - interrumpe mi mujer - ¿Te importaría obviar todos los 'idiota' de tu relato?  
  
- Mmmm... no ¬¬  
  
  
  
  
  
**Todos pasamos al gran comedor, y nos sentamos en la misma mesa. Parvarti y Trelwer comienzan a hablar de cosas realmente estúpidas (tan estúpidas, que no pongo atencion). Harry y Ginny estaban felices, platicando también, pero demasiado cerca para mi gusto.... de cualquier modo lo tenia bien vigilado.  
  
Los únicos callados somos ella y yo. No puedo quitarle la vista de encima, pero ella parece ausente.  
  
Así pasa el tiempo, no sé cuanto, ella me mira de reojo en ocasiones, y sonríe. Algo le pasa, espero que no sea nada malo.  
  
- "Vamos a bailar" - dice Ginny, jalando a Harry.  
  
- "¿Bailamos?" - le pregunta Trelwer a ella.... Idiota ¬¬.  
  
- "C-claro..."  
  
Parvarti me mira, y asiento lentamente. En la pista, realmente no sé que hacer, nunca había bailado antes... Pero Parvarti toma la iniciativa, y pone mi mano en su cintura, haciendo que me sonroje.  
  
- "Es fácil" - sonríe ella - "Solo muévete conmigo"  
  
Trato de llevarle el paso, pero no sé si estoy nervioso o que, porque tropiezo seguido. De reojo observo a Trelwer con mi chica.... ¡¡¡GRRRR!!! Esta demasiado pegado a ella, maldito pervertido.... idiota ¬¬.  
  
- "Oye" - me interrumpe Parvarti - "Te ayudare a que bailes con ella" - me guiña un ojo.  
  
- "¿Quéeee?" - pregunto, sorprendido.  
  
- "Sé que te gusta.... de hecho todos lo sabemos, eres muy obvio" - sonríe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me sonrojo en sobremanera.... ¡¡Todos sabían!! ¡¡Que tonto era!!**  
  
- Al fin te das cuenta - agrega la pelirroja, interrumpiéndome.  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
  
  
  
  
**Observo a Parvarti, la cual sigue soltando risitas.  
  
- "Vine contigo al baile para ayudarte... a mi me gusta Yanik"  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
- "Si... así que aquí esta el plan... solo sígueme la corriente, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
- "Pero, yo... yo no... ella... yo..."  
  
Parvarti me jala fuertemente, y nos acercamos a ellos.  
  
- "Yanik" - exclama Parvarti - "¿Me concederás el honor de bailar una pieza contigo?"  
  
- "Claro" - sonríe él.  
  
- "¿Qué tal ahora? No te preocupes, tu pareja queda en buenas manos" - Parvarti me guiña un ojo de nuevo.  
  
- "Ahhh.... seguro" - sigue sonriendo.  
  
Hacemos cambio de pareja. Ella no se ve muy feliz, de hecho no muestra sorpresa o sobresalto, solo fija su mirada en mi, y esboza media sonrisa.  
  
- "Pero tendrás que regresármela" - advierte Trelwer... Idiota ¬¬  
  
- "No seas posesivo" - agrega Parvarti, tomándolo de la mano, y alejándose.  
  
Ambos estamos de pie, sin siquiera mirarnos.  
  
- "Si no quieres bailar, no tenemos que hacerlo" - digo al fin, triste.  
  
- "N-no... no es eso...."  
  
- "Entonces...."  
  
Ella toma mi mano, poniéndola en su cintura, y me rodea el cuello.  
  
- "Bailemos" - dice al fin, decidida.  
  
Yo me quedo paralizado, hasta que ella comienza a moverse lentamente. Le sigo el paso, y es mas fácil de lo que pensé.... Quizás sea porque estoy con ella, y nada mas me importaba. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando, hasta que ella posa su cabeza en mi pecho, y le doy un dulce beso en la frente.  
  
Si es un sueño, que nadie me despierte.... era mágico, era el momento ideal... parecía que flotábamos en el aire, y que nadie mas existía.  
  
- "¿Sabes?" - dice ella - "Esta canción me gusta mucho"  
  
- "A mi también" - miento. No la había escuchado en mi vida.  
  
Ella me mira, sonriente.  
  
- "Mentiroso" - dice al fin - "Pero fue para hacerme sentir bien... y por eso te perdono"  
  
Le sonrío también, y seguimos bailando.  
  
La canción ha terminado, y realmente me molesto. ¡¡Era el momento ideal, y se termina!! ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?  
  
Nos separamos, sonrojados, mientras otra pieza comienza.  
  
- "¿Quieres seguir bailando?" - le pregunto cordial.  
  
- "Y-yo..... Tengo que decirte algo" - me observa, totalmente sonrojada - "Yo... yo...."  
  
- "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
- "Es que yo... ¡¡Yo te quiero!!"  
  
Todo el salón queda en silencio, a excepción de la música. Todos nos observan, y yo me quedo trabado en mi lugar. ¿Me quería? ¿Me quería como yo a ella? ¡¡Que maravilloso momento!! Quise abrazarla... pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Quise decirle que me sentía igual... mi voz jamás salió. Ella, al ver que no contestaba, sonrió tristemente.  
  
- "Pero era obvio que tu no.... creí que si arriesgaba, iba a ganar, en este caso no paso..."  
  
Sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella sale corriendo, llorando. Aun sigo clavado en mi sitio, ¿Por qué demonios paso así?  
  
Todos comienzan a murmurar, y aun sigo sin saber que hacer... ¿La sigo? ¿O espero? ¿O la sigo y espero? No... eso no tenia sentido. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, mientras todos vuelven a bailar, y aun siento algunas miradas sobre mi.  
  
- "Realmente eres un estúpido" - me murmura Harry, al pasar cerca de mi.  
  
Eso me hizo reaccionar... ¡Si lo era! ¡Era un estúpido! Pero un estúpido enamorado, y eso debía saberlo ella.  
  
Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, saliendo del gran comedor, y buscándola. Al mirar por una de las ventanas, la veo en una de las jardineras. Esta sentada, llorando. Mi corazón se estrujo con fuerza, pero lo merecía... Siempre tenia que arruinar los momentos en los que era feliz. Siempre.  
  
Al salir del castillo, me acerco sigilosamente, hasta quedar a su lado. Ella nota mi presencia, y me sonríe tristemente.  
  
- "Quede como una tonta...." - dice al fin.  
  
- "Lo siento.... Soy un estúpido" - trato de mejorar las cosas.  
  
Ella me mira sorprendida y molesta.  
  
- "¿Para eso saliste? ¿Para decirme que eras un estúpido? Eso ya lo sabia"  
  
Auch..... pero no puedo reclamarle nada, lo merezco.  
  
- "Pero...." - sigue ella - "En esta ocasión fue mi culpa... ¿Como pude decirlo enfrente de todos? ¡Qué vergüenza! Voy a ser la burla de todos, ya me habías dicho antes que no tenia oportunidad, pero soy necia.... y ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias"  
  
- "Es que yo...."  
  
- "No tienes que justificarte, solo quisiera pedirte.... que nada cambiara... que siguiéramos como amigos... como siempre... olvida lo que dije, por favor"  
  
Ella me mira con ojos llorosos, lo que hace que me derrita.  
  
- "No puedo olvidarlo...."  
  
Ella solloza, bajando la mirada.  
  
- "¿Por qué no?" - dice con voz temblorosa - "¿Quieres torturarme para siempre? Ya tendré suficiente con las humillaciones de los demás...."  
  
- "No puedo olvidarlo..... porque yo siento lo mismo"  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, donde ella parece paralizada, pero no se atreve a mirarme.  
  
- "No te burles de mi, por favor"- me pide.  
  
Suavemente pongo mis dedos en su mentón, y levanto su cara para que me mire de frente.  
  
- "No me burlo... yo también te quiero"  
  
Ella parece reaccionar ante eso, pues se pone de pie de un salto, mirándome fijamente.  
  
- "¿Estas hablando en serio?"  
  
Lentamente me acerco a ella, sintiendo su respiración, nervioso. Me deje llevar por el momento, posando mis labios en los suyos, eran cálidos y dulces, que jamás quería despegarme de ellos. Me di cuenta... la amaba mas que a mi vida... era todo para mi, y desde ese momento no quería que se separa de mi jamás.  
  
Al fin nos separamos, y ella me ve, sonrojada totalmente, lo cual hace que su hermosura resalte por sobre todas las cosas.  
  
- "Te amo, Ronald Weasley" - me dice con voz dulce.  
  
- "Y yo te amo a ti, Pansy Parkinson"**  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!!!! - grito enojado.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Ese es un mejor final! - la pelirroja sonríe feliz, al haber arruinado mi final.  
  
- ^^U - mi esposa mira a Ginny - pero me pasaste a fregar a mi... ¿Pansy Parkinson?  
  
- Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió =P  
  
- Ay cariño - dice Harry, acercándose a ella - ya hiciste enojar a Ron.  
  
- ¿Mas? - agrega mi mujer.  
  
- ¿Quien es Pansy Pakion, papá?  
  
- Es Parkinson, cariño - aclara mi esposa - y fue una compañera nuestra en el colegio...  
  
- ¿Y por qué la besaste?  
  
- ¡¡¡YO NO LA BESE!!! ¿Ves lo que provocas? - regaño a Ginny - ahora, para que se les quite, volveré a contar el final...  
  
- Ahhhwwww :____: - todos lucen tristes, pero no me importa ¬¬.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Como dije, ella me miro sonrojada, y me dijo...  
  
- "Te amo, Ronald Weasley"  
  
- "Y yo te amo a ti, HERMIONE GRANGER"  
  
Nos miramos, y nos damos un corto beso.  
  
- "Es hora de regresar al baile" - me dice ella, feliz.  
  
Asiento lentamente. Ya nada ni nadie nos separaría, siempre estaríamos juntos, siempre nos amaríamos a pesar y en contra de todo**  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué te pareció, Eli? - le pregunto a mi pequeña.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que bonito!!! - sonríe la pequeña - ¿¿Entonces así fue como terminaron tu y mi mami juntos??  
  
- Así es...  
  
- Pudiste ahorrarnos esta monserga con simplemente decir 'Fue en un baile de Navidad' - se queja la pelirroja.  
  
- ¬¬.... después de que arruinaste mi final.  
  
- Lo merecías...  
  
- Vamos a cenar - trata de calmar Harry los ánimos.  
  
- Tío Harry, ¿Cuando veré a mi primo James?  
  
- No te preocupes, linda, James vendrá en año nuevo.... Ven, veamos que tal va la cena...  
  
- Los acompaño - se agrega Ginny - sirve que me robo un pan o algo...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NADA DE COMIDA HASTA LA CENA OFICIAL!!!! - les grito antes de que se alejen con Eli.  
  
- Hay que ayudarles - dice mi mujer, servicial.  
  
Se pone de pie, pero tomo delicadamente su mano.  
  
- Te amo - le digo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ella se acerca, dándome un tierno beso.  
  
- Yo también ^^  
  
- ¡¡Mami!! - se acerca Eli, abrazando a mi mujer - quiero pastel...  
  
- No, nada de dulces.... primero la cena...  
  
- Papi - me mira Eli con ojos dulces, acercándose a mi lentamente - solo un pedacito...  
  
Me derrite esa mirada, así que también me uno a la pequeña.  
  
- Vamos, cariño... un pedazo pequeño...  
  
- Elizabeth Weasley - regaña mi mujer - no puedes saltarte las reglas...  
  
Levanto a mi pequeña en brazos, para que no se aflija, pero mi mujer voltea, sonriendo picaramente.  
  
- Pero una vez al año, no hace daño, ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¡¡¡SIII!!! - Eli me pide que la baje, y al hacerlo, corre a la cocina.  
  
- Consientes mucho a esa niña - digo a mi esposa, feliz.  
  
- Mira quien lo dice... una mirada dulce, y te derrite...  
  
- Lo saco a ti...  
  
- Somos encantadoras ^^  
  
Mi esposa se dirige a la cocina, y observo todo con detalle. Ginny clama un pedazo de pastel también, pareciera que mi Hermione tiene dos hijas. Harry solo sonríe, feliz.  
  
Navidad es mi época favorita, es tiempo de compartir y de disfrutar a la familia, y sobretodo... de dar amor a quienes nos rodean.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Ángel Danyliz  
  
Martes, 31 de Diciembre del 2002.  
  
"Era hermoso, era cálido...  
  
era la esperanza del hombre  
  
era la paz encontrada en el alma  
  
era.... era Navidad"  
  
¡¡Feliz Navidad y prospero 2003 a todos!! 


End file.
